Tony Cole
Tony Cole 'is a Finnish backyard wrestler currently signed to New Finland Championship Wrestling. He first rose to prominence in Trampoline Wrestling Entertainment, where he gained notable success and became multi-time world champion. Ever since, he has been treated as one of the major names in European backyard wrestling and is nowadays widely regarded the greatest competitor in Finnish backyard wrestling history. In NFCW, Cole is a two-time NFCW World Champion and has won multiple other achievements. Cole is characterized by his calm but outspoken personality. He presents himself as a prideful professional, and is known to respect the wrestler's code of honor in victory or defeat. His in-ring offense has been described as extensive, disciplined and extremely dangerous. While Cole's fighting spirit, technical abilities and in-ring awareness are often credited as reasons for his success, he's also been noted to be able to work multiple styles, utilizing one of the widest movesets in the industry. He is also known as an innovator, having modified and created various wrestling techniques. Trampoline Wrestling Entertainment (2010-2015) ''To be added New Finland Championship Wrestling (2015-present) To be added In wrestling * '''Finishing moves ** Cole Ultimatum (Inverted belly-to-back mat slam) ** Finnish Deathlock (Crossface) *** Finnish Deathlock I (Arm-trap crossface) *** Finnish Deathlock II (Double underhook crossface) *** Finnish Deathlock III (Stepover toehold facelock/crossface combination) *** Finnish Deathlock IV (LeBell lock crossface) ** Force Majeure (Fireman's carry facebuster) ** Moonraker (450 Splash) - used rarely ** Sapphire Corrosion (Fireman’s carry emerald flowsion) * Signature moves ** Ace of Diamonds (Snapmare cutter) ** Cement Shoe (Achilles lock) ** Cliffhanger (Jumping reverse bulldog) ** Cole Breeze (Shining wizard) ** Cole to Arms (Cross armbreaker) ** Dalton Driver (Shoulder-leg capture powerbomb, sometimes from a fireman’s carry) ** Dead Man's Trigger (Step-up enzuigiri, often as a desperation move) ** Deathblow (Trapped elbow strike to the neck or face) ** GoldenEye (Olympic slam) *** Mishka (Olympic powerslam) - innovated *** Petya (Half-nelson olympic slam) - innovated ** Hollow Point (Bicycle, jumping, sliding or switching knee strike) ** Icebreaker (Side slam backbreaker) ** Living Daylights (Superkick, with theatrics) - sometimes used as a finisher ** Multiple suplex variations *** Double underhook *** High-angle release backdrop *** Leg-hook belly-to-back *** Sheer-drop vertical, sometimes rolling ** Nicholson Special (Single underhook guillotine choke) ** Northern Cyclone (Wrist-lock transitioned into a discus or short-arm lariat) ** Osiris (Rolling cutter) ** Pikes Peak (High-angle senton bomb) ** Risico (Swinging reverse STO, sometimes transitioned from a pumphandle lift) ** Shaken Not Stirred (Arm-trap neck breaker) ** Smoking Gun (Flowing DDT) ** Spectre Stretch (Modified sharpshooter) ** Thunderball (Fall forward side slam, occasionally spun from a front slam) ** Tremendous (Flying forearm strike) ** Quantum of Solace (Dragon sleeper) ** Welcome to Kaust City (Pop-up powerbomb) * Nicknames ** “Best of the Backyard” ** “Don Tony” ** “Finland’s Finest” ** “Foxdale Godfather” ** “The Finnish Dragon” ** “The King” ** “Notorious” ** “The Professional” ** “(The) Tremendous (One)” * Entrance themes ** "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi (June 2010 - December 2013) ** "Playing the Saint" by Digital Summer (December 2013 - January 2015) ** "Shoot to Thrill" by AC/DC (January 2015 - October 2017) ** "Hail to the King" by Avenged Sevenfold (October 2017 - July 2019) ** "Moving in Stereo" by The Cars (July 2019 - present) Championships and accomplishments * New Finland Championship Wrestling ** NFCW World Championship (2 times) ** Old School Championship (1 time) * Trampoline Wrestling Entertainment ** TWE Championship (6 times) ** TWE World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** TWE Hardcore Championship (2 times) ** Mr. Battle Mountain (2014)